Lit Doon Yer Hair
by Luckysee12
Summary: Matthew's mother dies leaving him all alone in a tower, but how will his life change when a certain Scotsman climbs into his tower? Part of the Fairytale Series


_This story is part of the Fairytale Series._

_Fairytales and folktales are amongst the oldest works of man. Folktales were not especially for children, and their audiences included the young and old alike. The tales were of all kinds: myths, legends, sagas, fables, comic stories, allegories and the sort most children like best today; fairytales. _

_The fairy tale takes place in a strange world inhabited by ordinary people as well as the extraordinary. In the midst of everyday affairs, wonderful things are happening. Virtue is rewarded, evil is punished, the weak are helped, and even the youngest can be the winner._

_The fairytale offers reassurance, at the same time it appeals to the taste of the marvelous. A fairytale may exist in many versions, recorded in many different places. This series is of fairytales adapted to fit Hetalia characters. This series is a rich storehouse containing stories to every taste and listening to or reading them, an audience will experience some of the enduring thoughts and dreams of other times, when the sense of wonder was very much alive._

_This story is based off of the fairytale 'Rapunzel'_

Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived with his mother in a tower, high up above the treetops. There they lived happily, and when they needed anything the mother would go down the stairs and go to a town to get it. The boy, Matthew, didn't ever leave the tower.

He grew to a very handsome man, and had very long golden hair, nearly twenty feet long. It was so long, that he could drop it from their small tower window, and it would almost reach the ground when it was loose. He normally kept it in a braid.

They lived happily until one day Matthew's mother fell sick. She told him that after she died, he was to burn her and throw the ashes out the window. She said to him, "My dear Matthew, let down your golden hair, one more time for me." He took it out of the braid and let it shine for his mother. She smiled and passed away.

Matthew cried the whole time he carried out his wishes, and when he threw her ashes out of the window, he took a knife and cut of his long golden hair at his chin. He tied it to the window sill, and let it blow in the wind, a memorial to his deceased mother.

The very day he let the hair down, a woodsman was walking through the forest, when he saw something billowing in the wind. He discovered it was hair, hanging from the tower. Curious, he started to climb it. Once he got to the top, and climbed into the window he saw Matthew crying. "Ur ye alrecht, laddie?"

Matthew looked up at the voice and turned towards the red-haired man. Matthew took a few minutes to sort through the Scotsman's accent before he could answer. "M-My mother died recently." He said, staring at the wall in front of him. "Aam sorry tae hear 'at." The woodman offered.

"Mah nam is Ian. Whit is yoors?"

"Matthew."

"Pleasure tae meit ye. Say, whit ur ye daein' up in thes tower? An' whit is wi' 'at hair?"

"This is where my mother and I live…er…lived. The hair was mine, but I cut it off earlier today."

"That's still an awfy lot ay hair. It main hae taken forever tae graw it 'at lang."

"Well, I had my whole life to do it. I spent my whole life in this tower. My mother was the only one who left it. Now that she's g-gone, I don't know what to do."

"If ye want me tae, Ah can visit ye an' brin' ye supplies."

Matthew's eyes brightened. "Yeah, I'd like that." They agreed to meet every day when Ian was done working. Ian would joke and yell up "Matthew, oh Matthew, let down your golden hair!" As he climbed the hair rope. He climbed it even though there was an entrance, just because he could.

Ian had grown to love Matthew.

One day Ian was finished working early and came to visit. He saw the hair was cut, and the strands were spread out on the ground below. He could hear something happening up in the tower. Ian ran around to the back of the tower and ran up the stairs.

When he got there he saw some ruffians cornering Matthew. Matthew had a frying pan in his hands and he was blindly swinging it, trying to keep them away.

"Gettae frae heem!" Ian yelled as he charged them, and cracked one from behind. The other two were surprised, and turned to face Ian. Ian kicked one in the jaw, and swung his foot around to smash into the other's chest. Both of them fell backwards. The first one ran down the stairs and escaped. The other two got up and tried to stagger to the stairs.

Ian grabbed them by the back of their collars and whispered in their ears before shoving them down the stairs.

"Come anywhaur near haur, ur tooch heem ever, ever again an' Ah will personally kill ye. Kin?"

They ran out of the tower, following after their friend. Ian turned and hugged Matthew. "Och, Matthew, ur ye alrecht? Ur ye hurt at aw?"

"N-no, I'm fine now. Thanks."

"It is nae problem. Aam sae glad 'at ye ur safe."

Ian held Matthew for a little longer.

"Matthew, will ye lae thes tower wi' me? Will ye marry me?"

Matthew couldn't do anything but cry into his shoulder and nod. Ian carried Matthew down the stairs. He set Matthew down on the grass for the first time.

Ian swore that he would protect that smile for as long as they lived.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
